


Existentialism at prom night

by Drkaihusky



Series: Maximus Caulfield against the world [5]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Arcadia Gay, F/F, The tuxedo era has returned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drkaihusky/pseuds/Drkaihusky
Summary: Max really didn’t wanna go to prom night... Her friends make her go anyway.And then she got drunk?





	Existentialism at prom night

Max really didn’t feel like going. But she had promised Chloe she’d be there. And she also wanted to keep an eye on Kate. And on Chloe. She sighed. Her parents had even sent her the tuxedo she had worn to her cousin’s wedding. (Which had gotten her questions from her grandparents...) She got dressed. There were two ties and a bowtie. Chloe entered her room. 

‘You ready, Maxaroni?’

Max gave her best friend a lost look. 

‘I don’t know what tie...’

Chloe shook her head and laughed. She pointed to her own.

‘The bowtie, of course.’

‘She’s right, you know.’

Max and Chloe looked at the doorway. Victoria leaned against the open door. She looked stunning in her dress. Max was speachless. Chloe shook her head.

‘Of course I am, I’m dating a walking fashion magazine.’

Max snorted. Rachel really was a walking fashion magazine. Victoria rolled her eyes. Max fixed the bowtie in fron of her mirror. Chloe ruffled through her hair and left, probably to find Rachel. Victoria still leaned against the entrance.

‘Better?’ Max asked.

Victoria got closer and fidled with the bowtie.

‘Much better...’ Victoria smirked.

This was so weird. Sure, Victoria had calmed down a whole lot, but Max really wasn’t used to her being like this. She was so... Honest and genuine... And she looked so fucking good in the dress... Her fixing Max’s bowtie made Max feel like they were married, which was so ridiculous. 

‘Make sure you hurry up ok? The photographers won’t stay all night.’ victoria said before walking off.

Max took a deep breath. She looked at herself in the mirror. She felt quite dapper. Better hurry or her mom would be disappointed that she’d have no prom picture.

 

‘Finally, my goodness, Max!’ Chloe groaned.

‘Right on time for our group picture!’ Rachel smiled.

Max got squeaked in between Chloe and Rachel. Kate stood next to Rachel. They all smiled. Max felt so awkward. The photographer was done. They all made their way inside-

‘Wait!’ 

Max got pulled back. Her eyes met with Victoria’s.

‘I want a picture with you... Please.’

Max was flabbergasted.

‘Eh... Sure?’

‘Great!’

Victoria clung onto Max’s arm. The photographer gave them an amused look and took the picture.

‘Thank you...’ Victoria stammered.

Max blushed a bit.

‘You’re really close...’

‘Does that bother you?’ Victoria asked.

‘Nah...’

Somehow Max ended up dancing with Victoria. It was fun, until some damn slow dance song started playing. Some jock Max had never seen before sort of swooped Victoria into dancing with him. Max awkwardly stood there and watched the two dance. She felt a bit... Abandonned. She walked over to the bar. Chloe and Rachel found her there.

‘Yo Maxaroni! Were’s your princess?’ Chloe asked.

‘Dancing with some dude? I don’t know...’

Chloe eyed Rachel. She ordered a drink and gave it to Max.

‘Drink a bit, Maximilian! You’ll feel better.’

‘I don’t even know why I’m sad...’

‘Do you like her?’ Rachel asked.

‘I don’t know... Yes?’

‘Then hella go get her, dude!’

That’s right! Max gulped down the rest of her glass, mind you, it wasn’t even half empty. She set her empty glass down with a thud and walked off.

‘Rachel, our baby has grown up...’

‘Are you crying?’

‘A bit.’

 

Max stomped over to were the jock was dancing with Victoria. Another slow song started playing.

‘May I cut in?!’ Max loudly asked.

Victoria looked pretty surprised when Max just grabbed her and didn’t wait for an answer.

‘Hey! What the fuck??’ The jock sputtered.

‘Go find someone else, she’s taken!’ Max barked rather aggressively.

Victoria stared at Max, ignoring the jock

‘Max are you drunk?’

’I only had one!’ Max argued.

Victoria snorted and just let Max dance with her. She looked happy. The song was really slow. Victoria leaned her head down on Max’s shoulder. Max had one arm wrapped around her waist. It was cozy and soft.

 

The rest of the night was without further insidents. Although, Zach did throw up on the dancefloor at some point. Most likely after Juliet dumped him. His cheating caught up with him. Kate had been dancing with Taylor. And Max had watched them. But Kate was safe. And more importantly, sober. Unlike Max, even if it had been one drink. Max was such a lightweight.

Victoria needed some air and dragged Max out with her. It was late.

’Walk me home?’ Victoria asked.

’To the dorms?’

’What other home would I be referring to, idiot?’ 

Max put her jacket over Victoria’s shoulder. Victoria gave her a questioning look.

’I have sleeves.’ Max just said.

They somehow made it to their dorms and Max walked Victoria to her door. 

‘Goodnight Max.’

Max grinned.

’Goodnight Victo-‘

She got cut off by a sudden kiss. Victoria was kissing her. Her lips felt soft... Max wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her a bit closer.

’Wowsers...’

 

Max somehow got back into her own room. She fell down on her bed. She was too tired to take her clothes off. Victoria had kissed her... Why or how, she did not know, but she decided she didn’t care. Max slowly drifted off to sleep. Hangover would come in the morning. But now, just dreams about Queen V and the fucking gorgeous dress.


End file.
